Panty Prank
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: Jounouchi and Yami's "guy time" is interrupted by Anzu. Before he leaves, Jou convinces Yami to pull a prank on Anzu. Slight Revolutionshipping.


Hey, y'all. Here's a tiny drabble I wrote. I tried some comedy, but I think I failed. Anyway, I think it's some cute fluff...maybe? Anyway, a link to the image that inspired this can be found in my bio. I own nothing.

* * *

**Panty Prank**

It had been rather…unexpected that Anzu had shown up at what had originally been planned as a boys' night in. Yuugi had wanted Jounouchi to teach Yami more about how males acted in the current time as he figured the rowdy youth would know more than he did. Jounouchi had readily agreed. However, Anzu had shown up, reminding them that she and Yuugi had a project due the next day and they needed to finish up some last minute details.

Jounouchi quickly shoved the pornographic VHS tape he had brought into the depths of his backpack. "Das fine. I can come back later!"

The spirit remained unaffected. It did not bother him in the least. After all, he was not there to "fit in." Anzu's lips twisted into a pout as she took in the scene she had interrupted. "Geeze, I don't want to get in the way of your guy time. I can come back later," she suggested.

Jounouchi nodded. "Yeah, dat's probably for da best. I think me and Honda gotta work on ours, too." He stood and began to shoulder his backpack.

Yami tilted his head. "Perhaps another time," he said to Jounouchi.

Jounouchi nodded, and opened his mouth to reply when he spotted an item he had forgotten to pack away. It was a T shaped, wooden pranking tool that he and some of the other guys used on girls to pull off the classic "panty prank." His eyes darted towards Anzu. She was currently walking towards the table that the Mutous used to eat and work on. He noticed she was still wearing her school uniform.

The blonde duelist grabbed the device from the coffee table, a sly grin cutting across his face. "Hey, Pharaoh."

The duel king turned to his friend, his brows raised in interest. Jounouchi placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder and pulled him closer, handing him the wooden device. Yami stared at it curiously as Jounouchi held his hand beside his mouth and whispered into his friend's ear. "We're gonna play a little prank on Anzu. Me, Yuge, and Honda do it all the time."

The spirit gazed up at him. "And Anzu is okay with this?"

He nodded his head fiercely. "Not a care in the world!" He felt a little bad about lying to Yami, but he had seen how the two had acted around each other and he figured this might push the two together…or it could totally ruin their friendship. Clearing his throat, he handed the spirit the device. "Here's how it works," he whispered.

Yami grasped the handles as they were shoved into his hands. His crimson gaze flickered to Anzu who was thumbing through a text book. He felt his palms sweat and his face heat up as Jounouchi told him to sneak up behind her and place the other end under her skirt.

"And then you push the handles down," he finished. He gave the Pharaoh a gentle shove forward. "Hurry before she turns around!" Jou hissed as he secured his back pack, preparing for a speedy get away.

Yami swallowed thickly, still unsure if Anzu was okay with this. He himself was not okay with it. It was disrespectful. However, he was still male and his body was currently that of a sixteen year old boys. His hormones raged against his immense will. Yuugi had fantasized about their female friend more than once. And suddenly, Yami felt his hands moving against his will. The pranking tool slid under her skirt and his wrists pulled down.

**X**

Anzu screeched when she felt her skirt rise upwards. She felt a rush a wind on her backside and twirled, her hands moving to cover her bum as her skirt fell back into place. Azure eyes glared at the two boys before her. "Mutou Yuugi! Jounouchi Katsuya!"

A drop of sweat ran down each boy's forehead. Jounouchi visibly swallowed and turned on his heel. He ran from the living room and his thundering footsteps could be heard clambering down the stairs to the game shop.

With a frown, she decided she would chew him out later. Her gaze landed on Yuugi. Her eyes softened when she realized that it wasn't her childhood friend standing before her. Those crimson eyes that widely stared at her in horror where the Pharaoh's, her crush. How could she be angry at him? Surely he had not known...

"A-Anzu, I'm so sorry. Jounouchi-kun said you were okay with the prank. I know now it was wrong and I should not have-"

Her sigh cut him off, her thoughts confirmed. "I think…I understand what happened here. Jou played a dirty trick on both of us," she shrugged. "I'll get him tomorrow."

**X**

The Pharaoh was…surprised at her change of emotions. She had gone from angry to nonchalant in a matter of seconds. "Anzu, I am sorry and I want-"

She cut him off again. "Yami, seriously, it's okay. Just…just don't do it again?" Oceanic eyes pleaded with him and he readily agreed. She smiled. "Good. Now, I need to borrow Yuugi for a while."

Yami closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was gazing at Yuugi and Anzu from the corner of the room. While they began working on their project, he could not stop the blush that formed on his cheeks.

Even if Anzu had slapped him for his little stunt, he decided it would have been well worth it.

Because her pink panty covered bum had been quite cute.

* * *

End. Thanks for reading!

~MutantEnemy101


End file.
